


No Regrets

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Picspam, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: “Regret is unprofessional.”An M fanmix.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Skyfall. Picspam heavy.

M is the codename for the Head of MI6. She is stoic, pragmatic and analytical. And she doesn’t take crap from anyone.   
  
As a woman in power, she faces Government Officials and even her own agents questioning her authority. She can seem overly cold and ruthless when she puts the mission above the safety of her agents. But that’s the nature of the job.   
  
In  _Skyfall_ , she is targeted by former MI6 agent Raoul Silva, whom she traded to the Chinese when she discovered he was hacking the Chinese without authorization. MI6 is attacked and many agents are killed.   
  
M is the subject of a public inquiry when MI6 loses a computer hard drive containing the identities of undercover agents around the world. She informed that she will be “voluntarily retiring” but she refuses to leave until the job is done. During the inquiry, Tanner tries to get her to leave as Silva has escaped MI6 custody, but she stubbornly refuses. M quotes Tennyson’s Ulysses: 

 

We are not now that strength which in old days   
Moved earth and heaven, that which we are, we are,   
One equal temper of heroic hearts,   
Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will   
To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield

  
The inquiry is attacked by Silva but M manages to escape with the help of Tanner, Mallory and Bond.   
Bond takes her to his empty and remote childhood home in Scotland, Skyfall Lodge. They are met by Kincade, the gamekeeper. M helps set some traps by breaking light bulbs and replacing them with nails and shotgun shells. Silva attacks Skyfall and one of his men shoots M in the hip.   
  
Bond instructs her to flee with Kincade to the estate's chapel. Silva follows her there and forces his gun into M's hand, begging her to kill them both. Bond arrives and kills Silva, but M collapses from her earlier wound. Before she dies in Bond’s arms she looks at him and tells him that she did get one thing right. She leaves Bond her Union Jack Bulldog Ornament.

 

 

 

_“Regret is unprofessional.”_  
-M

 

 

 

**Victoria by The Kinks**  
I was born, lucky me   
In a land that I love   
Though I’m poor, I am free   
When I grow I shall fight   
For this land I shall die   
Let her sun never set 

Victoria   
Victoria   
Victoria   
('toria)   
Victoria   
Victoria   
Victoria   
('toria) 

  
**Gimme Shelter by The Rolling Stones**  
Ooh, see the fire is sweepin'  
Our very street today   
Burns like a red coal carpet   
Mad bull lost its way 

War, children!   
It's just a shot away!   
It's just a shot away!   
War, children!   
It's just a shot away!   
It's just a shot away! 

  
**The Times They Are A-Changin' by Bob Dylan**  
The line it is drawn   
The curse it is cast   
The slow one now   
Will later be fast   
As the present now   
Will later be past   
The order is rapidly fadin'   
And the first one now   
Will later be last   
For the times they are a-changin' 

  
**Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood by Nina Simone**  
Baby, you understand me now   
If sometimes you see that I'm mad   
Doncha know no one alive can always be an angel?   
When everything goes wrong, you see some bad 

But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good   
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood 

  
**Hurt by Johnny Cash**  
I wear this crown of thorns   
Upon my liar's chair   
Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair   
Beneath the stains of time   
The feelings disappear   
You are someone else   
I am still right here 

What have I become   
My sweetest friend   
Everyone I know goes away   
In the end   
And you could have it all   
My empire of dirt   
I will let you down   
I will make you hurt 

  
**Darkest Before The Dawn by Judi Dench**  
I’m no philosopher   
Nor do I wish to be   
But when my little world   
Has toppled in the sea   
Instead of moaning that all hope has taken wings   
I find it helpful to remember certain things   
One is a nursery rhyme I’ve often put to use   
Along with other girls   
Including Mother Goose 

When things are too appalling   
It’s worthwhile recalling   
It’s always darkest just before the dawn 

  
**Kozmic Blues by Janis Joplin**    
Don't expect any answers, dear   
For I know that they don't come with age, no, no   
Well, ain't never gonna love you any better, babe   
And I'm never gonna love you right   
So you'd better take it now, right now 

Oh! But it don't make no difference, babe, hey   
And I know that I could always try   
There's a fire inside every one of us   
You'd better need it now   
I got to hold it, yeah   
I better use it till the day I die 

  
**No Regrets by Shirley Bassey**  
But no tears will be shed   
There'll be no one to blame   
Let it always be said   
We attempted what came   
  
One last kiss   
Shrug and sigh   
No Regrets   
Even though it's goodbye

 

[No Regrets](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/no-regrets?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
